


A Cook's Definition of Love

by Anonymous



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, Introspection, M/M, Sanji Is Not A Vinsmoke, and this is my first published work, can be read as platonic maybe?, im shy be kind, sanji loves luffy so much, theyre cuties, this is anonymous but it isnt anything weird of any sort dont worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27891163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: To be the cook of the Strawhat ship you couldn’t simply be anyone, couldn’t be some gourmet chef from a highly esteemed restaurant, couldn’t be a cook trained to feed hundreds, no. Couldn't, wouldn't, not ever, probably not in any other of the hundreds of millions of existing timelines, and certainly not on this one. Point is, you couldn't be justanyone.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Vinsmoke Sanji, Monkey D. Luffy/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81
Collections: Anonymous





	A Cook's Definition of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello! I'm sorry for any spelling errors and things that might sound weird or off, I'm in no way a writer and english isn't my first language.  
> This is my first published anything! I've written snippets of other stuff here and there but I never like them and they're all 200-300 words anyways pfff  
> I hope you guys like this! I need more sanlu food ;^;
> 
> \- DG

To be the cook of the Strawhat ship you couldn’t simply be anyone, couldn’t be some gourmet chef from a highly esteemed restaurant, couldn’t be a cook trained to feed hundreds, no. Couldn't, wouldn't, not ever, probably not in any other of the hundreds of millions of existing timelines, and certainly not on this one. Point is, you couldn't be just _anyone_.

Sanji vaguely remembers hearing a faint “I found a good cook” spoken into the area the first day he met the straw hat-wearing boy, tone giddy, almost mischievous. Fate had to laugh at that, after all only Luffy could be so right with just a glance and bearing witness to a piece of conversation, only Luffy could peek into a man's eyes like a secret alcove and see what destiny, and opportunity, and growth, and friendship looked like. Only Luffy. Luffy. _Luffy_.

His captain,  
Luffy.

(Without a doubt, always.)

_His _.__

__(Quite possibly, never.)_ _

__To be the Strawhat cook one had to make enough every meal to feed a small army, eighty five percent of which would be going into the captain’s mouth, the bastard. You had to be quick, efficient, never waste a single gram of meat or a single speck of seasoning, even before all his years in the sea restaurant Sanji was used to this, of course, but after being a few months in a ship where your average week’s groceries disappear in a day and you still have to keep the fridge in a lock, well, it gets tattooed into the back of your eyelids.  
Luffy would probably eat anything you gave him, poisonous fish skin, rotten fruit, a piece of meat that was throttled over by a horse in the mud, you get the drift. But the fact of the matter is, that knowing this, Sanji would still put his all in every single of the things he cooked, he put vigor and life into it and dared call his every work a spawn of love and care, after all, what kind of shitty second grade cook would he be if he couldn't do at least that much? if he couldn't make it known that his friends were deserving of such treatment? he would make only the best of his best if it meant he got to drown in his crew’s sounds of satisfied enjoyment everyday, it makes him swell with pride and joy, because he caused that, his hands and years put into a kitchen caused that._ _

__Luffy was quite the particular case._ _

__Now don't get him wrong, alright? He’s a ladies man, they deserve everything and that wouldn’t change even after he was buried 6 feet beneath. But with Luffy.. he allowed himself to indulge._ _

__What was he supposed to do? The man was impossible to ignore, for all intents and purposes he has the biggest presence in any room he’s put in. Go ahead, put him in a warlord meeting, or in a chair up in Mary Geoise in the middle of the Levely, put him anywhere on the country of Elbaf next to giants hundreds of times his size, and the short man would still be the one who commands.  
Not because he particularly wants to or cares to, but because that's who he is, at his core and at his everything. People and hearts are drawn to him like magnets, gather around him like moths. Luffy is a force of nature, strength, and courage, and dreams, and freedom, and everything Sanji thought he was never allowed to have, that his biological family never let him reach out for and even less grasp, stomping on his hand and arm just as he believed he could graze it. _ _

__In the Baratie, Sanji believed he had a duty to fulfill, a duty to stay and pay back his old man for giving him life and letting him share his dream, and so he stayed. At least until a whirlwind of a man literally made a hole in the place, crashing into his life ungracefully and unannounced. This straw hat-wearing boy took his hand into the next stair towards his dream, maybe dragged him on a bungee jump to get the blonde there (at least that's how it felt.) And suddenly, Sanji was following sunlight, wondering how this idiot managed to get him to get him on the dubiously secure boat, tears still drying on his cheeks and eyes just slightly red and swollen. It shouldn't make sense, really, Luffy stepped all over his sense of duty and yelled in his face that dying is not a valid way to repay someone, Sanji almost allowed himself to believe that, after all the rubber idiot said it with all the certainty of the world and in that voice it sounded like _truth_. But lessons beaten into him by his brothers branded him like fire and the world was lonely, and cruel, and cold (the cell was), so Sanji couldn't yet believe the shorter man while all he told himself during years was that he’s a waste of oxygen._ _

__(Luffy would later, years later tell him that they had time to work on that. “Silly, if that were the case, could I help myself to not love you this much?,” he said.)_ _

__And so he followed, followed the man who smelled of salt, and sweat, and dreams, and sun, followed the man who he chose as captain, or who had chosen him. Followed his word and his will. Indulged in his love towards the rubber boy even if he believed it wasn't to be returned, indulged in their affections and small gestures and late night conversations. It was easy to exist around him, orbit him like a moon that was there before anyone was alive to bear witness to its birth, it was addicting, and even if he felt guilty for it, he craved more. Somehow the cook managed to hold himself back from seeking the warmth that the other’s body radiated like sun rays and everything Sanji once thought he’d never see again._ _

__He had a soft spot when it came to his captain almost more so than the ladies, he had to admit, albeit begrudgingly._ _

__For a moment, it was _terrifying_._ _

__But after Luffy smiled at him, asked him what there’s gonna be for dinner that evening, and hugged him from the side like he sometimes did, the cook could make himself believe the biggest of his worries was how to make the ship’s supplies last until the end of the week._ _

__His captain was getting hungry.  
With a half-hearted grumble he went into the kitchen, and Luffy close behind him, curious._ _

__Sanji thought he could well define “love” in that moment. With a single word, or rather a single name._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this was enjoyable, it's a drabble but I can never bring myself to write anything with any sort of plot  
> If you liked it maybe consider leaving a kudos or telling me what you thought!!! ;w; it'd really mean a lot since I'm not very fond of my writing ;o; I've written maybe two other things that go over 1k words in my life ahaha but this is the first one I feel is good enough to post  
> uhh anyways I wanted to share some sanlu!! I'm in love with these fools!!!
> 
> Edit: hey guys! I posted another sanlu fic, you can check it out [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27968336)!
> 
> \- DG


End file.
